A Place Called Home
by Yo-yo
Summary: A joyous occasion brings the Creekers back for a reunion...but what happens when Joey finally confronts her past? Will her future ever lead her back to the place called home? corny, I know, I'm bad at these


A Place Called Home

-By Yo-yo

Disclaimer:I don't own DC although for some reason you guys suspect I do… I'd never cast James Van Der Beek if I had owned it… there are much cuter and talented people out there in Hollywood.

Perfect:

Pushing the damp hair away from his eyes, he watched her retreating figure pass like a shadow along the dark street.

Running towards her, he dodged puddles, people and stray dogs.

"Wait, don't leave, please," he cried.

"Why?" she stopped, turning to glare at him.

He looked into her dark, unsmiling eyes. They were shielded. The twinkle that had once resided in them had vanished. Maybe it was the shadow cast by her umbrella or her anger, but everything in him told him to not give up.

This was a fragile situation and it was up to him to rectify it.

"Please don't leave, not like this," he whispered, taking her face into his hands.

"What? Like the way you left my house on Thanksgiving night?" she snapped, moving away from his hands.

"I left the argument, not you."

"Is that what you're going to do every time we fight? You're going to leave? Gosh, this is so like you. If something doesn't go your way you immediately get upset and inflict your anger on everyone else. This is not the movies… you can't manipulate everything… I'm not a character. I get to decided what I'm going to do, and right now it's getting away from you!"

"Look, I didn't mean to make you feel that way… I most certainly-"

"But you did… and the sad thing is- it was unconscious. You never think about these things. Did you ever wonder how it made me feel? Did you ever care how much it hurt me?"

"No," he sighed looking away. "I wasn't thinking about you. I was angry. You're right, I am single minded- especially when things don't go my way. But now that I realized what was wrong, we can fix this. It won't ever happen again."

"'Again'? What do you mean, 'again'? We're done here." She shook her head. "I can't do this anymore. I've wasted too much time on you."

His eyes searched hers through the raindrops. Hers were tired. Tired of arguing, tired of making up, and tired of wasting her time on the relationship.

But he knew- because she still stood before him, because she didn't shiver from the cold, because she looked back into his eyes… hers pleading with his, asking him not to hurt her- that she still cared… and that realization made him smile.

"Marry me," he whispered, still gazing into her eyes.

"What?" she gasped, her words like a breath, afraid that she'd heard him wrong.

"Marry me," he leaned down on one knew, taking her hand in both of his.

"Oh, very funny Dawson." She laughed unconvincingly. "You're such a funny guy. I almost believed you. 'Marry me', you can't be serious…"

"But I'm serious," he frowned.

"You're crazy!" she pulled her hand from his.

He caught her hand again and looked at her.

"Look, I know that I'm a hard person to take. Our relationship has always been on the rocks, but I love you. Nothing can change that. I've loved you since that day I found you sitting on the swings, kicking your shoes in the sand, crying. I've loved you since the first time you sat next to me on my bed and watched ET. We're meant for each other. I may not have always known that, but we are. We belong together. I know I screwed up big time, but I was scared. I've never done this before. I've never felt this way about another person before. I was afraid… you can't punish me for having these feelings."

"And what makes you so sure now?"

"The thought that I may never see you again; the thought that I've lost you forever. The thought that I'd lose this feeling, this great person that just… gets me. The thought that I'll never get to wake up next to you; that I'll never get to kiss your shoulder again. I'm so sure because I know this is the end… you're all that I need, without you, I don't know how I'll survive."

She stood there staring at him. Her eyes drank in the sad sight of him, leaning on one knee on the cement of a city block. She couldn't let go the picture of him in sodden clothes and plastered hair in the atrocious light of such a rotten day. He kneeled there as the cold bit into him, asking her to figure out the rest of her life, and include him in it. And then a car rounded the corner, dousing him in an almost celestial light, making him look like an angel for a brief moment.

He was beautiful…

He needed her…

… And he wanted to marry her.

"So I'm just going to ask you this again, for the last time, I know that you're a little upset with me. Just be direct with me, no matter the answer… Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Her eyes twinkled with tears now, a smile stretched across her face softening her features.

"You're so beautiful."

He pulled off his high school ring and placed it on her finger.

It was this scene he would remember most about this moment. The dark night, the soft raindrops, the golden light of the streetlamps would always remain in his minds eye. This was the perfect moment, the perfect shot. It was the most picturesque real life experience he'd ever seen with his two eyes.

He'd never seen anything like it. No director had ever had ever accomplished this degree of flawlessness, and he had… sadly with no camera to record its beauty… only the camera in his mind that would help him to reproduce the moment… but it would never fully capture this moment's intensity. It would never fully capture the sounds of this night, the way her hair fell as he looked on her, the raindrop that twinkled like gold on her cheek or the racing of his heart as this moment did… this perfect moment.

"I love you."

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered, standing up to meet her eyes.

Letting the umbrella drop from her hands, she stared into his dark eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against hers.

TBC…

A/N:Did you guys like that? Complete shock wasn't it? This is loosely based off of another fic that I've written about totally different characters in a totally almost the same but almost different situation. Well anyways, hope you like it. The next chapter will include the main character herself. Where does Olivia fit in the small town of Capeside? How will Dawson's friends re-act when they find out he is engaged? What's up with Joey anyway? Is she for Dawson, is she for Pacey, is she for someone totally different? Read and Review, I want your reactions, your feedback, and I'd like to see where you want this fic to go. So far it's staring pretty good.

w/ luv, Yo-yo


End file.
